Thomas Cromwell
"You think Mr. Cromwell is a great man?"- Thomas Tallis "No, I think he's a coming man."-'' Thomas Wyatt'' Sir Thomas Cromwell, Baron of Wimbleton, was one of King Henry's most trusted and brilliant advisors. He initially appeared as a shrewd up-and-coming lawyer of humble origins and associate of Cardinal Wolsey in episode 1.04; he is a recurring character in Season 1 and a major character in Seasons 2 and 3, portrayed by English actor James Frain. He was soon shown to be a strong believer in the Lutheran cause and the Reformation (or in his words, the destruction) of the Catholic Church, which he appears to despise above all else for its' corrupt elements. Cromwell, like the King's friend Charles Brandon, played a key role in the downfall of many powerful figures of Henry's court, although he eventually met a similar fate himself. Despite his excellent work in securing his power, Cromwell's efforts towards Reformation eventually falter due to his harsh methods of enforcement being unpopular and Henry's unwillingness to abandon Catholic doctrine; when he tries to re-establish Protestant links to England, he angers Henry again and his many enemies sieze the opportunity to accuse him of treason and sentence him to death. Season One Although Cromwell was elevated by Cardinal Wolsey to replace the king's secretary (who was arrested by Wolsey as a suspected French spy) in episode 1.04, he was secretly a friend and ally of the Boleyn family and intended to betray Wolsey. Despite his past friendship with the Cardinal, he was convinced that the Protestant Reformation would otherwise not occur, because for all Wolsey's corruption and groveling to the King he was still a true Catholic believer. Although clearly intelligent and ambitious, Cromwell goes largely unnoticed by the court during Season One, largely because he comes from an entirely non-noble background. Cromwell is also represented as the man who introduces Anne Boleyn to Lutheranism, which she subsequently introduced to Henry VIII; early in the season, he is shown attending a secret meeting of German Lutheran ministers in London. However, he is careful to conceal his true beliefs around Sir Thomas More when More reveals his denounciation of all reformers as heretics; as Chancellor, More later arrests- and subseqently burns- several Lutherans, much to Cromwell's distaste. Cromwell counters this by suggesting to the King that, as Henry should be head of the Church in his own realm, he need only seek the support of Lutheran theologians in Europe, and travels to foreign colleges on Henry's behalf; thus, he and Anne Boleyn set Henry firmly on the road to the Reformation. When Henry, in episode 1.08, sends Cromwell to inform Pope Clement he will break with Rome if he is not granted his anullment, Cromwell deliberately portrays the Pope as unwilling to interfere in any means besides prayer, hoping to push Henry over the edge. Towards the end of the first season, Cromwell, despite still only holding the post of Royal Secretary, is clearly very favored by the King, who states to Thomas Boleyn that he has 'great hopes for him'. Boleyn agrees, since he and his family have been Cromwell's patrons for some time. Thomas Wyatt also notes that Cromwell is a 'coming man', foreshadowing Cromwell's further rise in power in subsequent seasons. Cromwell cements his position by intercepting evidence of the disgraced Wolsey's attempt to join forces with Catherine of Aragon. Subsequently, Wolsey is sent to the Tower, where he commits suicide; Cromwell (somewhat forlornly) reports this to Henry at the end of the season Finale. Season Two In episode 2.02, Cromwell is given the position of High Chancellor (in addition to his position as Royal Secretary) after Thomas More resigns, giving him tremendous power. He furthers the influence of Lutheranism in England once the Reformation begins by arranging for Thomas Cranmer, a Protestant clergyman and friend of his, to become Archbishop of Canterbury. Cromwell handles other matters besides religion, however; he leads the interrogation of the cook who attempted to poison Bishop John Fisher (despite Fisher being his opponent in matters of religion) who was secretly hired by Earl Thomas Boleyn. Cromwell also earns some ire from Charles Brandon when he banishes Brandon from court on Henry's behalf in 2,02 (at Anne's urging, since Charles earlier made insinuations about her to Henry). However, the two later have a more level conversation, with Cromwell urging Charles to couch his personal beliefs and earn Henry's favor until he is powerful enough to speak for himself. When Sir Thomas More is later arrested and sentenced to die for refusing to acknowledge Henry as supreme head of the Church in England, Cromwell takes a sympathetic approach towards him, as he deeply admires More and does not wish his death (despite despising the Catholic Papacy that More and Fisher continues to show loyalty to). However, More still refuses, having long been suspicious of Cromwell's new influence on the King; despite Cromwell's efforts to spare him, he is executed in 205. In later episodes, Cromwell unleashes a series of anti-Catholic measures, both propaganda (through plays) and physical. He sends agents to make direct raids on monasteries, which he sees as the greatest example of church corruption; the treasures, land and properties they gain from closing down these monastic houses give the King's exchequer vast wealth. While many of the English people saw this as rightful retribution for the decadence and greed of the Church, Cromwell's extremist measures drew dissaproval from other circles. Staunch Catholics were furious with his desecration of their way of life, while certain Reformers (including Queen Anne Boleyn) felt his confiscation of church property was giving too much to the King and not enough to actual reforms. Thomas Wyatt, whom Cromwell initially patronized, wonders if Cromwell worries that Henry's taken such absolute power; Cromwell replies that that which pleases the King is the law, and warns Wyatt (honestly) to be careful about what he says. Cromwell begins to take action against Anne Boleyn late in the season that leads to her ultimate downfall, since she has begun to mistrust and openly threaten him in episode 2.07. He does not seriously fear Anne's vengeance, however, since she falls permanently from Henry's favor after miscarrying a child in episode 2.08. Also, Cromwell's hope of a positive foreign policy with the Spanish H.R.E. hinges on Lady Mary Tudor being restored to the royal line, something Anne vehemently opposed. Cromwell does not allow religion to interfere with his diplomacy, remarking to Imperial Ambassador Chapuys that he is willing to dislodge the 'obstacle' that Anne represents for the sake of England's alliance with Catholic Spain, despite her being a comitted fellow Reformer and a former great ally. Once again, he also does not allow past obligations to stand in his way now that he has power, breaking his ties with the Boleyns as easily as he did with Cardinal Wolsey. Recognizing the king is in love with Jane Seymour in 2.09, he gives her family his chambers at Whitehall so Henry can court her, to the fury of the Boleyns. Through his vast spy network, Cromwell is able to bring up falsified allegations of adultery and incest against Anne in episode 2.09, supplied by some of her ladies-in-waiting, when Henry begins to complain that he entered the marriage under the influence of witchcraft. Simultaneously, Cromwell tortures several potential scapegoats until one of them (Mark Smeaton) confesses falsely to the adultery charge. When a horrified Cranmer tells Cromwell that killing Anne will endanger their Reformation in England, Cromwell warns him that showing loyalty to her risks his life, and Cranmer should quickly find Henry a reason to nullify his marriage to Anne. However, Cromwell is shown to regret the enormity of his attack on the Queen when she is sentenced to death, urging Henry to honor his promise to behead Anne (which would require a postponement of the execution) when Henry is in one of his rages. The night before Anne is to die, Cromwell kneels before his personal altar with a look of remorse. Cromwell's destruction of his former ally Anne would come back to haunt him near the end of Season Three, as he was left without any allies when he permanently lost King Henry's favor. Season Three Cromwell is depicted as being increasingly ruthless and calculating, but also as a hard-working and extremely able minister; his campaign against the monasteries continues to net the Crown huge ammounts of wealth. By episode 3.01, he is Wolsey's true successor as the King's right-hand man, and the King rewards him by giving him a knighthood and noble titles as well as the coveted post of Lord Privy Seal- to the resentment of some of his courtiers, especially Charles Brandon, Cromwell's ally-cum-rival from the past against both Wolsey and Anne Boleyn. However, in the same episode Cromwell's position is endangered when northern Catholics rebel en masse, demanding his head for his repressive measures against their parishes. The rebellion is at last brutally crushed by episode 3.04- with Cromwell somewhat gleefully leading the interrogation of their leaders, including Robert Aske- but Cromwell's failure to act quickly and decisively does great damage to his standing with Henry, especially as the rebels specifically rose in response to his policies. Cromwell and some of the Reformists initially fear the Catholic Queen Jane Seymour will uproot their changes, but he quickly realizes her subservience and devotion to Henry and determines she is not a threat. However, when he attempts to take charge of the government after her death (while Henry is in mourning) the Privy Council, resentful of him, refuses to obey his summons. His historic role as a talented administrator and reformer eventually comes into conflict with Henry's ambiguous commitment to the Reformation; the series portrays Cromwell as a committed Protestant who sees the Reformation slipping away, with the Church of England, despite its break from Rome, retaining the Catholic tradition and ritual that Cromwell sees as rediculous and unnecessary. An attempt to strengthen the King's ties to Protestantism through a German marriage to Anne of Cleves (though couched as a political alliance) backfires, however and Cromwell soon meets his downfall as the court unites against him. Because of his commoner origins Cromwell is resented by nobles such as the Duke of Suffolk and frequently abused even by Henry. Bishop Stephen Gardiner seeks to overturn his religious policies, while Edward Seymour, although secretly a Reformist, seeks to claim Cromwell's political power for himself. Their opportunity soon arrived; Henry almost immediately began seeking to annul his marriage to Anne, but in contrast to his previous annulments, Cromwell hesitated, trying to persuade the King to make the marriage work. This proved to be a fatal mistake, as the Council could now testify Cromwell was acting against the King's will. In the season finale, Cromwell's fall from power is swift and decisive; the nobility arrest him on a loosely-based charge of treason concerning his arrangement of the Cleves marriage. Despite Cromwell's desperate appeal to King Henry- in which he willingly gave the King grounds to annul his marriage to Anne- the King is distracted by his new mistress Katherine Howard, and Cromwell is sentenced to death without a proper trial. His beheading in episode 3.08 is a brutal, humiliating affair because the executioner is deliberately made drunk by Cromwell's enemies. Cromwell, in tears from his fear, eventually musters his courage and finishes his last words with dignity, and even his enemies from the court become appalled by the botched decapitation; one of the royal soldiers eventually siezes the axe and delivers a killing blow. As with Cardinal Wolsey and Sir Thomas More, Henry later shows genuine regret for Cromwell's death when he berates his council early in Season Four, describing Cromwell as "the most faithful servant I ever had." Cromwell remains one of Henry's most famous and successful ministers, and one of the strongest advocates for the Protestant Reformation during Henry's reign. Personality A characteristic of Cromwell is that, although he is untrustworthy to anyone but the King and is no-one's true friend, he always gives potential opponents a fair warning and a neutral, unbiased viewpoint. Cromwell is ambitious, but still desires genuine change more than personal power; he is not hesitant to show genuine admiration when he feels it, and he is irritated with the king (though he never says so) for repeatedly throwing away effective and loyal ministers. In this, he is very like Thomas More (though Cromwell is a staunch Protestant reformer and More was a devout Catholic) but is much more unscrupulous with his actions and keeps his true beliefs much more closely guarded. He has the complete favour of the King after such a long string of successes, but unlike Cardinal Wolsey he is much more diplomatic in communicating with members of the King's court. On the other hand, Cromwell is much quicker to resort to violent and repressive measures than Wolsey was when he sees it fit, believing in ends justifying means. In time, like so many ministers before him, it earns him a vast host of bitter enemies, especially among religious sects. Cromwell's private life is seldom delved into; he mentions to Charles Brandon that he served as a mercenary soldier in Spain, demonstrating that he still holds military skills when he beats Brandon in an archery contest. He states that he has a son, Gregory, although his two daughters died at an early age; in Season 3 Gregory is married and becomes a father himself in the season finale, making Thomas Cromwell a grandfather before his death. In contrast to his ruthless court persona, Cromwell is shown to be a loving father and a genuine believer and promoter of a more liberalized church. Historically, Thomas Cromwell is also an ancestor of Oliver Cromwell, who became Lord Protector of the Commonwealth after King Charles II was executed; Oliver Cromwell is a direct descendant of Thomas' elder sister, Katherine Cromwell. Quotes *"As Your Majesty well knows, kings are set above the law. They are answerable to God alone, who annointed them." *"...And, on your way there, Mr. Cranmer, you'll be able to visit the city of Nuremberg... the first city wholly run by Lutherans and reformers, a city free of idolitry and Papal superstition. (pause) I shall look forward to your report." *Charles Brandon: "Who are you, Mr. Cromwell? I feel I should know, but I don't." Cromwell: (smiles) "I am...exactly as Your Grace finds me. I serve the King to the best of my ability, nothing more." *(To Anne Boleyn, after giving her a book of Protestant dogma) "Always and ever, be cautious as to whom you show this. You must know that it might be accounted heresy even to possess it... and Wolsey is still keen enough to prosecute heretics, as we are called who embrace the true religion." *"I've never been interested in reforming religious houses. My only interest... lies in destroying them." *Thomas Cromwell: "I know you have a great sympathy for the Dowager Princess Catherine of Aragon." Charles Brandon: "Don't you?" Thomas Cromwell: (pause) "Actually, I do. I'm not heartless, whatever some people think- quite the contrary. But I serve the King." *Thomas Cromwell: "I am preparing for an emergency session of Parliament, with Your Lordship as Lord Protector in the event of Princess Elizabeth's coronation." Thomas Boleyn: "Bah! Kings had no need '' for Parliament in the old days!" Thomas Cromwell: "These are ''not the old days, My Lord." *(bitterly) ''"In his heart, the King has ''always been a true Catholic, except for this one doctrine: that he would have neither Pope, nor Luther, nor any other man set above him." *"I am no traitor! I am no traitor!" - to the King's council as they arrest him. *Henry VIII: "I ''mourn ''Cromwell's death. Yes, I mourn him! I mourn him, now that I perceive that my counsellors, by light pretext and by false accusations, made me put to death... the most faithful servant I ever had." Section heading Write the second section of your page here. tudors-season-2-1.jpg aw-James-20Frain-20as-20Thomas-20Cromwell_20120511130410524390-420x0.jpg|Cromwell as High Chancellor Thomas-Praying-at-the-Block.jpg|Cromwell's execution in Season 3 1018902_1336044374880_full.jpg 1018902_1336044385637_full.jpg tumblr_l55vnc39rK1qad6aso1_500.jpg wolsey-and-Crommie.jpg|Cromwell talks with Cardinal Wolsey in Season 1 16764841001_941387466001_Tudors-S2E9.jpg|Cromwell interrogates a scapegoat of Anne Boleyn's 'adultery' 16764841001_1340942694001_tudors-video-s03-e07-01.jpg|Cromwell feels Henry's wrath Category:Characters